Hold Me Until the Dawn
by Eliza Moonchild
Summary: Tomorrow, Jake Sully will ride into battle and fight against the Sky People for the salvation of Pandora. But, on this night, he will spend these precious hours in Neytiri's arms.


"Hold Me Until the Dawn"

An Avatar Fan Fiction

Written by Eliza Moonchild

* * *

_She presses her forehead against my own and I can feel her summery breath on my lips, dampening them until they become moistened by her tranquil exhales._

_My mind is pulsing, ravaged with the thought of war._

_Tomorrow we will ride off into the dawn._

_Tomorrow we will fight the enemy._

_Many will die._

_Will I be among the numbers?_

_My heart flutters with dread._

_I try to swallow, banishing this emotion to the depths of my stomach._

_But fear has manifested itself into a metal ball and imbeds itself in my throat._

_I can't breathe._

_My breath falters and my gullet is dry._

_I am afraid._

_Will my blood be spilt along with my fallen brethren?_

"Jake."

_She presses her svelte fingers into my cerulean flesh and pulls my anxious body closer to her._

_I can feel the serenity coursing through her like being the gentle flow of a stream._

_It washes over me like a flood, submerging me in the very nirvana of her existence._

_Her eyes are golden like the slivers of sunlight that fall through the canopy of the trees._

_They penetrate through this wall of uncertainty that has risen around me._

"Do not be afraid."

_She must feel the sweat on my brow forming a thin slimy film across my forehead. _

_Her voice resembles a prayer._

_Calm enough to soothe my demons._

_Strong enough to hold me upright in the face of death._

"Tonight, we have each other."

_Her lips gently bear down on mine and I willingly surrender myself to her fervor._

_I can taste and feel what her words cannot convey._

_Her lips tasted of a passion fueled by the same terrified thoughts as mine. _

_My hands run across her stripy back like comets streaking across the cobalt sky as I nuzzle my nose against her neck, catching the sweet perfume of her perspiration._

_She swathes her strong arms around my neck, holding onto me as though she were dangling on the edge of oblivion._

_We might as well be._

_The dawn holds no promises, only uncertainty and merciless ambiguity._

"Neytiri."

_Her gracefully long ears twitch in response to the sound my voice._

"I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow."

_She tightens her hold around me._

"Let me have one more night with you."

_Her heart races wildly like feral horses galloping with the prevailing strokes of the wind._

_She complies with my request by purring in my ear._

_Words bear little weight compared to the deliberate motions of our actions._

_The need for talking had passed._

_We strengthen our grasp around each other and crush our lips together._

_I drink her in like fine wine._

_Full-bodied._

_An abundance of savory flavors that tingle along my tongue._

_Lingering fragrances that burrow into my mind, carving her scent into my memory. _

_We gently collapse to the ground._

_The luminescent moss cushions our fall, radiating beneath our bodies with a glow that rivaled the fires of our ardor._

_I am the one on top this time._

_I gaze down at her and I see the heavenly blush of the earth illuminating around her lissome form._

_She looks like an angel that has fallen from heaven to spend this night with me. _

_But, her eyes paint a different picture._

_They sparkle and shine like the intense feverish eyes of a predator cornering its prey._

_She dominates me, even though she is underneath me._

_I feel her running her hands along every visible curve of my body. _

_Her fingertips caress my flesh, leaving a rolling current of goose bumps behind._

_I shiver under her beatific touch._

"Neytiri."

_Her name travels on the sultry moan that escapes from my throat._

_Our lips make bestial contact as my hands begin their pilgrimage along her silky curvatures._

_She gasps, astonished by the nimbleness of my fingers._

_Her fangs nick my lips in her excitement._

"Jake. My Jake."

_She is aching for me._

_Thirsting for me._

_Yearning for me._

_I grant her wish as I lower myself, pushing my fiery loins against her._

_She arches her back, startled by the forcefulness I have bestowed within her._

_Her neck and shoulders constrict, creating valleys and canyons where her sinews tense and pulls._

_I run my searing hot tongue along the geology of her body._

_She quivers. _

_I take her into my arms and dance with her._

_Slowly, at first._

_Then, I quicken our pace._

_The invisible rhythm leads me in the tempo of our sensuality._

_I bury my face into her neck, flying blindly in a whirlwind of rapture._

_I can hear her gasping, panting and yelping._

"Jake."

_I fix my delirious eyes upon her._

"Neytiri."

_She clings to me ever so tightly._

"My Jake."

_The swirling contours of her illuminating freckles brighten like the endless sea of stars in the sky._

_Tiny beads of sweat glisten upon her skin, reflecting the amethyst ambiance of the jungle._

_She is nearing the brink of her zenith._

_Her body writhes with bliss._

_Her face becomes stricken with euphoria._

_I will guide her through the throes of the apex and will we reach paradise together._

"Neytiri, I'm almost there."

_She says nothing._

_Her eyes are brimming with the tears of a woman who desperately needs to reach the peak of her stimulation._

_Our fervid promenade is approaching its closing stages._

_Then, as sudden and delicate as the falling rain, she touches the heavens._

_Her entire existence constricts around me in a fit of gratifying spasms._

_She lets out one last provocative cry, flinging me into the starry darkness._

_I soar above this planet and into the infinite cosmos._

_Her steady and caring hands bring me back to this world as she pulls my quaking body down upon hers._

_I can feel the moisture on her bosom and the wild beating of her heart on my cheek._

_She's warm._

_So warm, it spurs my skin._

"Jake."

_She loops her fingers in my frenzied strands of hair._

"Tomorrow, when we fight... Whatever may happen, remember this night."

_She embraces me tightly._

"Remember the way this feels. Remember me."

_Her words are like air to a drowning man._

_I sigh like a dreamer._

"I love you."

_The emotions that have clouded around us are so intense and immense that these three words are all I have the strength to say._

_But, they're enough._

_I feel my eyelids being weighed down by the weight of sleep._

_Dreadful sleep that will bring the dawn of the war._

_Sleep that will tear me away from the arms of the woman I love._

_But, I know I must sleep._

_For tomorrow, I will take to the skies with my brothers and sisters._

_And I will fight to save this land._

_This new land I now call home._

_And I will fight for the one I love._

_This one I call my bride.  
_


End file.
